Sleeping with the enemy
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: Bloom comes back from a ball at Eraklyon when she is dragged into the woods by some mystery guy. Who could that possible be? One thing is for sure, his intentions aren't good as he uses a spell on her and takes her to his hide out. Baltor/Bloom RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **hi so I'm back and once again its a Baltor/Bloom story. I know it's a small chapter, but hey , you have to start with something don't you think :p, I really hope you like the beginning.

Ow and could you please review, I know I've asked that lots of time, but it really isn't that nice knowing that you don't have any reviews. But I'm done complaining, just enjoy.

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**Chapter 1**

**by waterbendergirl**

"Thank you, have a good night" Bloom said before slamming the door of the taxi shut. She grabbed the bottom of her gown in her left hand so she wouldn't trip on it –again-, her cheeks turned a crimson red as she thought about the incident in the palace of Eraklyon.

She had entered with Sky hand in hand and just before stepping on the last step of the stairs, she had lost her balance and fallen flat on her stomach on the floor, Sky –seeing that he was holding her- landed on top of her.

Speaking of Sky – that bastard I might add- had left Bloom on her own, he thought she could get home to Alfea with a taxi. It had cost a fortune to get back home and the tip for the driver wasn't so cheap either.

Now it was 3 am ,her feet were sore, so she more or less , carried herself to her dorm. She pushed her corset up , it was always slipping down because of the enormous weight of the dress.

She walked pass the forest that was situated next to Alfea. Bloom always got goose bumps as she passed there. The forest just screamed "horror".

When she had almost reached the head building she heard some sort of rustling coming from behind the bushes.

_Go inside, quick, you don't want to know what's there, maybe it's just a chipmunk, a very fat chipmunk if it could provide such a noise, just get your but back inside now._

Her head was screaming to go back inside but she let curiosity get the best of her so she walked towards the place the noise was coming from.

"Hello, anyone there?"

"Ah" Bloom screamed as a bunny jumped out of the bushes. "It was just a little animal" she said to no one in particular. "You shouldn't be scared."

She had barely spoken the words as a hand grabbed her around her waist and another slammed against her mouth.

"I think you should" a deep voice whispered in her ear and before she knew it she was dragged into the forest she was so afraid of.

When no spat of light could be seen anymore through the tops of the trees the man stopped.

He twisted her around and pushed her with her back against a tree.

He swirled his hand in the air and a light orb appeared above her head so she could barely make out who it was standing in front of her.

She saw golden eyes, gazing back at hers as if he could look into her soul, and that pony tail, she had recognized it.

_It couldn't be, I defeated him, we defeated him, I saw him vanquish before my own eyes._

"Baltor?" Bloom managed to crack out.

"Indeed, it's me."

_But how?_

"How did you manage to come back?"

"Let's just say I have a strong will. I managed to get back through the dragon fire and through our connection. It was weird I didn't notice it before , but our powers are somehow linked."

_Linked? Through the dragon fire, the dragon fire, that's my way out of her__e._

But it seemed that Baltor could read her thoughts, he grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against the tree again, she clutched his hand with hers , trying to loosen them, she was suffocating. The fact that her feet were dangling beneath her and her dress was pulling her down wasn't a positive issue either.

"Help" she tried to squeeze out.

_O my god, I'm dying, there is no one around who can help me._

"Just be still, this isn't going to hurt one bit."

He moved his other hand towards her chest, laying his hand on the place her heart was settled, he let her neck go and placed that hand on her forehead.

Bloom had lost all her energy by struggling with him and was now gasping for air.

"Just let it happen, or else it's going to hurt you more than me."

"Powers of the dragons rise,  
cross unseen across the skies,  
come to me who call you near,  
come to me and settle here"

A light appeared underneath Baltor's both hands , Bloom's energy was absorbed by Baltor, it led from her body through his arms and settled in Baltor's body.

When the last bit of energy was drained he let go of her head and chest but he quickly place his hands around her waist, trying to help her gain her balance again, seeing Bloom was about to black out.

"Sssh, just let it happen."

_Let it happen? What is he talking about? _

Bloom couldn't see clearly anymore, the world was spinning around, she let Baltor steady her, else way she would be on the ground already.

_Everything is getting dark, I can't be awake any longer._

She finally let the dark consume her and gave in to his spell.

Baltor quickly moved one arm to her knee holts and picked her up bridal style.

"Just sleep." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

So what do you think of it? And as sme of you might think, this isnt a sequel at Two dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi , here is my second chapter, I hope I didn't made you wait that long but I wanted to see if you liked it, I got some possitive review so I'm glad to anounce I'm continuing.

And I also think I know were I'm heading with this story. Again hope you enjoy it and please **review.**

* * *

Sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 2

by waterbendergirl

The first thing Bloom felt when she woke up was dizziness, her head was spinning and it felt like she weighed 10 times her weight.

Her eyes were so heavy so she didn't bother to open them, she moved her hands over the ground, it seemed smooth and wet, with little wells in it.

She immediately recognized it as bricks. Bloom tried to move her hands further but something was blocking her.

_Bracelets? No it feels heavier, chains? Ow my god what has he done to me._

When the thought struck her, she shot up but regretted it immediately.

The place was turning around her and she fell backwards again, against something soft. Her dress had gotten up and the bottom was now lying beneath her.

Tears were flowing over her cheeks. After all the misery he had cost her, because him she lost her parents. And know , she didn't even know what would happen to her.

_Why did he take me here__?_

She didn't have to ask the question out loud. She heard chains and rattling and locks unlocking. A door was opened, sending sunbeams through the cellar.

Bloom didn't even bother to look up and turned her back to the light. She wouldn't grant him the satisfaction to see her cry.

The next thing she heard was her own door being unlocked. She heard him behind her ; the movement of his feet made chills go up her spine.

Baltor looked at the red headed goddess before him. How he hungered for her. Ever since he got back, he had felt an empty side.

And not so long ago he noticed that the only solution to his loneliness was Bloom, she possessed the same power as him, she could make him whole.

He needed her. But he would wait, he would be patient. He would let her come to him.

He came closer to her and kneeled, so his knee almost touched her back. He stretched his arm and traced her spin with his fingers. Blooms chills became worse and she moved her back away from his hand.

"Bloom, don't be mean" he smirked.

She turned around, trails of tears gracing her cheeks. The sight of it made Baltor ach to hold her in his arms, to sooth her, to calm her. But it would be too soon.

"What do you want from me?" Bloom said, trying to sit up for the second time , she used her arms for support seeing that the room was threatening to spin again.

"I want you" he smiled, while pushing the bangs out of her eyes. Just like he had done the first time, with their first encounter at Tides.

"Keep your filty paws of off me."

"Shh, it's not suited for a lady to speak such a language."

Bloom yanked on her chains, bruises were already forming under the metal. Finally the thought struck her.

_I'm a fairy, I can use my powers._

"Enchantix"

Bloom waited for the fire dragon to encircle her but nothing happened.

Baltor could only chuckle. "Remember the little rime I made , well it wasn't only a rime, it was a power binding spell."

"What do you mean?"

"That means, my love, that you can't use your powers seeing I've took them, it resembles the spell the trix used when they stole the dragon fire from you, but this time not one bit remained within you."

_Is he speaking the truth?_

"If you be good I can give them back."

"Join me Bloom, I know it's a cliché , but we can rule the world together."

"Think again." She said while spitting in his face.

Baltor carefully whipped it off with his gloved hand.

"Just to show you an example of my care for you I will unchain you."

With a simple motion of his hands the chains unlocked.

Bruised were formed on her pulses, joined by some cuts. A line of blood was trickling from her left wrist.

With another motion bandages appeared.

Bloom yanked her wrists back as her tried to catch arm.

"Don't be stupid" Baltor said calmly " I can help you ."

Bloom only hugged her arms closer to her body.

Baltor saw she wouldn't change her mind. He got up dusted of his coat and tossed the bandages for her feet. "Fine have it your way."

He opened the door and walked out. Before going back upstairs he took a look behind. Bloom was carefully applying the bandages.

The only thing he could do was smirk.

_You'll learn to trust me._

He undid the locking spell on her cell door and the door of the cellar. It was wide open.

_Let's see if my little bird tries to escape._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW / REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi , I' m back, I'm sorry it took so long but I had school to attent to , to get my results, I PASSED !! :p.

So here you have the tird chapter,I know it's a short one but otherwise the chapter would be to long if I led the other part one. I like short chapters so enjoy reading. **PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Sleeping with the enemy

chapter 3

by waterbendergirl

Baltor nestled himself in the armchair closest to the fire so he could overlook the beautiful sight before him. He had chosen a castle as his new hide out. It wasn't settled far away from magix.

It was hidden very well because of the numerous spells he had put on the surroundings.

If anyone would come to close the spell would activate and they would immediately forget why they were there in the first place.

Even if someone would detect the spell , they couldn't break it.

Baltor glanced at the clock.

_It has been 3 hours since I left the doors open, she still hasn't tried to escape._

_Good girl._

Baltor could only smirk at the thought.

But what he didn't know was that Bloom hadn't discovered yet that her escape route was wide open.

.

.

Bloom turned around again, she couldn't find a comfortable position. She had tried everything to regain her magic, every spell she could remember but nothing had worked. It was true, all of the dragon fire had left her body.

Her whole body was sore, probably of the lack of sleep. She turned around again, unfortunately she had done it with her eyes open so the room was spinning again.

She couldn't seem to get rid of this head ache. She clutched her head in agony.

_What's this? A clip?_

She knew it was a cliché to use the clip as a key – she had seen it in so many movies on earth- but it wouldn't hurt if she tried.

Bloom carefully tried to sit up but it was a lost effort, the head ache was kicking in again, she couldn't sit, let alone walk, so she decided to drag her body to the door.

She pulled her body up with the help of the bars of the cellar and searched for the lock. It was so dark in there she had to search for the lock with her hands. When finally finding it she directed the clip to the opening.

She turned it and shifted it around in the lock.

_Come on, please open up._

Finally she heard a little click, giving a sign that the lock was open. She pushed the door forward already sensing the smell of victory. But one thing she forgot was the bars she was supporting on. When the door opened, the bars immediately disappeared as support so her body crashed to the floor with a lout 'humf'.

Afraid that Baltor might hear the terrible noise she was making, she laid still for a couple of seconds but continued when no sound was made in the floor above her.

There still was no light in the dark cellar so she continued to feel her way out of it. The headache seemed to decrease for the moment so she dared stand up.

Bloom managed to climb up the wall , pausing when she was finally standing.

Carefully , one foot than another, she walked across the hall when she saw a little beam of light, shining through the window of the cellar door.

Hoping the trick with the clip would work again she pushed the little clip through the lock and again she heard a reassuring click.

Her path to freedom was wild open.

_First thing went good, know the hard part, seeing that I don't know where I am , the only thing I can do is hoping that one way or another I can find the right corridor._

It seemed the castle had hundreds floors, she couldn't count the staircases anymore she had taken , until somehow she had reached the top.

It was a beautiful floor with a fireplace, a sight over a wood, paintings , a desk and most off all a door that led to the garden.

Seeing the path to freedom before her eyes made her letting her guards down. Her finger tops had already touched the door know when she was yanked back.

Two hands firmly gripping her wrist and throwing her into the wall opposite of her.

"And I thought I could trust you, trying to escape me, that's not a nice thing to do."

Bloom hesitated but turned around, immediately recognizing that same smirk.

He walked toward her, the poor thing couldn't stand on her feet anymore, but it was all of his plan, he would gain her trust and he already knew how to do it.

He just had to show her how kind he was, he had to show her how much he cared. But for him to do that he had to hurt her first.

_I'm sorry Bloom_

"This is going to hurt me more than you."

But Bloom couldn't understand the words anymore as a light hit her in the stomach, making the world become dark again.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so, 4th chapter up, hope you like it, I know some of you are dying to see Baltor and Bloom fall in love, but you'll have to hang on a little longer.**

* * *

Sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 4

by waterbendergirl

Baltor hurried upstairs carrying an unconscious Bloom in his arms. Almost every inch of her body covered in blood and in some cuts even glistered some glass.

She had gotten too close to the window. When Baltor hit her with a sleeping spell in the stomach it made her fly across the room, right through it.

Unfortunately Baltor hadn't reached the window in time to prevent her from falling, the best thing he could do was to speak a quick spell, making her fall less fast so her fall could be broken by some bushes.

He had speeded downstairs and picked her up bridal style, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck so he could feel her hot breath against his face, a reassurance that she was still alive.

_Almost there._

He slammed the door open and laid her on his king sized bed, immediately running to the bathroom to get all the stuff he needed, the cuts wouldn't be a problem , it was the weird angle her shoulder was in that worried him, and possibly injures that were settled beneath her dress.

Baltor carefully took her right arm and traced the cuts with his finger, while mumbling some words. The cut disappeared, not even leaving a scar behind. So he continued until every visible cut was healed.

_Now that's done, I have to look if there aren't any other wounds._

Baltor flushed at the thought that he would have to open her corset. With a swift movement of his pocket knife cut the strings that were holding the dress together. A large bruise was settled a little to the left of her navel.

_Please let it not be a bleeding._

He quickly moved his hands over her abdomen, feeling for any watery places. And then he sensed it, an internal bleeding. He got out his pocket knife again, he wouldn't have to hurt her, he just had to break the skin so the filthy blood could flow out of it.

After another glace at Bloom to make sure she was still unconscious, he placed the top of the knife at her skin and made a little incision. Blood immediately flew out of it. When the bruise was completely dried out, he placed his hand over her wound, the cut healed and the bruise turned from a deep purple to a light shade of yellow mixed with green.

That was the best he could do. But before he could even move to her shoulder he was stopped by a hand firmly grabbing his wrist.

Bloom was furious he was touching her , she didn't even loosen her grip, the point that her dress was ripped open didn't made her anger any less.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Baltor just kept his cool and smiled " I'm just helping you my love."

"You aren't going to touch me anymore."

"Bloom, sweetheart, don't be dumb, let me help you, it's written all over your face that you are in pain. " He tried to reach her with the other hand, but Bloom also succeeded to catch that one, for someone who had just fallen from a 20 feet high window, she was still strong.

"Ouch" Bloom gripped her shoulder in agony, it was like hundred knifes were piercing her body.

Baltor saw his opportunity and carefully pulled his wrist lose. He got of the bed and seated at the bed end, carefully placing her back against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Tears were rolling over her eyes, the pain was so much.

"I need you to be strong for me Bloom, I want to help you, but you have to let me, can you do that?" he whispered in her ear.

Blooms sobs became less and the fact that she was leaning in to his touch he knew she was ready. He grabbed her upper arm and her shoulder, and pushed it back in to place.

Bloom screamed out in horror, the pain was to much to handle. The room slowly disappeared before her eyes until she fell into a black spiral.

Baltor bandaged the shoulder up and laid her down on his bed. Her clothes were al red from the blood, he had to get her out of them. With a quick motion of his hands a clean night gown appeared.

_Now to tuck her in, god dammit she's still lying on the bed sheets._

He picked her up again, trying not to hurt any of her wounds, swinged the sheets of the bed and laid her on it again. Baltor smirked when she unconsciously had put her arms around his neck.

He carefully loosened them a put them beside her. He was only inches away from her face, with his fingers he traced her lips, those sweet lips he wanted to taste so badly.

But this wasn't the time. She had to come to him.

Instead he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and let her sleep.

He went down to the cellar, where he had once kept Bloom and opened the celldoor next to Bloom's former cell.

"Now it's just between us" he smiled, whipping the bangs out of the red heads eyes who was lying before him.

* * *

**OMG, who could that red head be? hmm, guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. I want to thank you for your reviews, but more are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry if the read head mentioned in the previous chapter confused you, but the following chapter will reveal evrything. I still have a question I've been dying to asl, what do you think of the pairing Baltor Bloom, do you find it a good pairing, or rather a horrible one. Please let me know.**

**PS: review,review,review**

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**Chapter 5**

**by waterbendergirl**

Baltor carefully placed his one hand over the heart of the red-head and his other over her forehead. It had taken him months to make a clone that perfectly resembled Bloom but now that she was done everything started to fall into place.

Until now the clone was just an empty shell, but if he added the dragon fire he could make her live, the fire wasn't called the flame of life for nothing. The clone would have all memories of Bloom's live and her powers. Hopefully she would blend in fine and make everyone believe that she was the real thing.

Baltor smirked, if this worked he could have Bloom forever in his grasp.

He used the same spell he had used on Bloom, only slight different so a portion of the power he had token from Bloom would live in her. He held the other part for himself, maybe someday he could give it back to her.

He started mumbling :

""Powers of the dragons rise,  
cross unseen across the skies,  
come to her who called you near,  
come to her and settle here"

The clone for his gasped for air, as if she just resurfaced. Baltor carefully looped his arm around her waist, helping her to sit up.

"You know what to do." He whispered in her ear, while soothing her back with his fingers, as it seemed she had still trouble breading. It was her first minutes alive after all.

She leaned into his touch and let her head rest against his chest. After a few minutes after regaining her breath she stood up, eager to use her knew body.

"This is amazing."

Baltor encircled her, seeing if there were any technical mistakes in his "doll" but everything seemed in place. "Remember, I gave you life but I can take it away just as easy. Listen to me and listen good, you'll go to Alfea, Bloom's been missing for just one day so no one will suspect a thing."

"You have all her memories, you know her emotions, you're her. Don't try to act like someone else, everything will come naturally."

She just nodded, Baltor saw this as a sign of understanding and continued : "now, let me see your powers."

'Bloom' searched her mind and found the memory she needed, if she wanted to access her powers she just had to channel her dragon fire and call out enchantix, and so she did.

Baltor could only smile, he was glowing of proud, his master plan was halfway, once fake Bloom was into place he could start to manipulate Bloom in loving him.

"Now , go to Alfea , us a portal" he added when he saw her questioning look, "and just continue her life, if anything goes wrong you know what to do, just don't contact me."

The clone nodded a last time in understanding and opened a portal to Alfea.

As soon she was gone he hurried upstairs, curious to see if his red headed angel was still a sleep.

--

And indeed she was, lying unmoving in the bed, curled up in ball, he just admired the sight of it, her hair beautifully laid on her pillow. It seemed the rustle of him coming in woke her up , she shot up from the bed, backing until she hit the bed end, and pulling the sheets up till under her chin, trying to cover up every spot of her body.

"Now , Bloom, still afraid of me?" he said while sitting on the bed, trying to push her bangs away but instead she just slapped his hand.

"What are you think you doing?" her cheeks red from the anger that was building in the pit of her stomach. When she noticed her dress was gone she turned an even darker crimson, anger mixing with shame.

"You've undressed me?" she hissed out.

"My love, how else would I clean your wounds and heal them?" he smiled kindly, getting closer to her by the second.

"Get away from me" she jumped out of bed, making her barely containing her balance. A sharp pain shot through her stomach.

Baltor shot of the bed , gathering Bloom in his arm, steadying her by looping his arm around her waist. Pressing his chest against her back, he felt her shiver and somehow it made him feel disappointed. "You can't make any quick movements, I tried to heal your wounds as best as possible, but your body is still sore."

Bloom's courage sunk to her feet as did her own body as she felt all the strength leaving her.

_Why can't he leave me alone, he's being so nice, it feels unnatural, it isn't the Baltor I know, or rather knew. _

Bloom felt twisted, she never saw this side of him, so kind and caring. Didn't he knew that his presence made her confused?

Baltor knelt beside her on one knee, he tried to embrace her but she just pushed his arms away. It was starting to annoy him she didn't respond to any of his gestures. He so hoped he never had to do the thing he was going to , but with the way she was acting it didn't leave him much choice.

"Huh" he sighed, "Bloom, haven't you been curious to what the outside world is doing? They aren't searching for you are they?"

_Its true what he says, they haven't found me, but it's only a day or two, three tops._

"It hasn't been so long. They will come and search for me, they will discover you're back and when Sky discovers that you are holding by captive he will rush to my aid and rescue me out of the claws of the beast."

For a moment Baltor couldn't control his feelings anymore as he grabbed her chin and directed her face very close to his. "Listen very carefully Bloom, you are stuck here forever, they will not come search for and you know why because they don't care for you."

Tears started welling up, and it was hard to keep them in.

"Sky will come look for me, he loves me." She let the tears fall, not concerned anymore he saw her grieve.

"Some boyfriend, he leaves you in the middle of the night, a young girl of 18 years old, who has to travel to another planet alone, thinking she will get home safe, on her own. And don't think your friends are any better, Layla while soon leave to rule her kingdom, seeing her father is very ill. Stella is only concerned about herself, fashion and her boyfriend. Musa will build out a huge singing career, while Tecna will return to her realm. Face it Bloom your just alone as I am, the difference is, that I am brave enough to admit that no one cares for me."

He whipped his tears away with his thumb and rose to his feet.

Before he closed the door behind him he heard her breaking out in sobs, a sign that showed him he had achieved his goal, break the girl emotionally.

**Let me know what you think , review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ladies and gentlemen, here is the sixth chapter of sleeping with the enemy , enjoy**

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**Chapter 6**

**by waterbendergirl**

Bloom hadn't gotten out of the position Baltor left her, her hands curled around her face and her knees pulled up against her body. Baltor's words had affected her so much and the more she thought of it, the more she noticed that somewhere in his lies there lie a truth.

They all promised her to go look for her parents, but a year had passed since that promise and they hadn't start looking. Maybe he was right, maybe they were leaving her alone. Her friends had their own lives to run, Stella , soon to be queen, was so occupied with Brandon and her princess duties that she barely managed to come to Alfea , and poor Layla, her father was on his death bed.

She had made the decision , she wouldn't let her friends run her live anymore, it was her own and she had to take into her own hands.

The only obstacle that remained was Sky, he hadn't come searching for her. Wasn't he even worried about her? Didn't he love her?. She had to admit that their relationship was a little restless , but she didn't knew that it was so worse that he wouldn't organize a search for her.

The thought made her desperate again, the tears that had stopped flowing came out in heaps again. She indeed was lonely.

--

After a few knocks on the door , without any one responding , he just stepped inside his , or now rather Bloom's room. It appeared she was lying in bed, Baltor slowly came closer, hoping that he wouldn't startle her with his sudden appearance.

He sat beside her on the bed, she was curled up around her pillow, her hair, sprawled around her. He could see the path her tears had taken clearly on her cheeks and even though her nose was red and puffy, she still looked like the most beautiful creature in the world.

_Let' s see if my plan worked_

"Bloom, Bloom, wake up darling." He carefully whipped the bangs out of her eyes.

Bloom opened her eyes, but turned around quickly as she saw who was waking her up from her sleep, even if it wasn't such a pleasant sleep. "What do you want now? Don't you think you have tortured me enough?" Tears were threatening to fall again.

"I'm sorry by the way I spoke to you earlier this evening, but I don't regret what I told you because it's the truth. Now sit up and let me look at those wounds."

"Like I said before, don't touch me, I'm alright" she said, pulling the covers higher, hoping he would take the hint and leave.

But she was lying, she was in pain, not just emotionally, but her little trick with the window had left her with a lot of injuries, because of the internal bleeding it was hard to breath and the wound at her shoulder hurt terribly.

Baltor just ignored her words and pulled the sheets away, he pulled her body closer to his and started to unwrap the bandages. Bloom didn't even try to protest, the last days had proven her that Baltor always got his ways.

She bit back a scream when Baltor stroke over her wound at her stomach.

"The little cut I've made appears to be completely healed, the only thing that worries me is the bruise, normally , with the healing spells I used, it should have disappeared." He rumbled in the bag he had brought with him "this will make it heal completely, it's a special ointment containing lots of healing herbs."

The way his fingers moved over her body made Bloom feel warm and fuzzy. He rebanded the bandage. He decided it was the best to not touch her shoulder, he had pulled it back into place so it would heal on his own. When he looked up he saw that Bloom didn't face him anymore as she was staring out of the window.

He sighed, holding out his hand trying to touch her but she pulled away, she was always making it so hard for him. "Huh, I'll be in the room at the end of the hall if you need me. Bloom, please I'm really trying to win your respect but you keep pushing me away?"

"Aha, and why do you think that is?" she laughed shutting up from her bed.

"Bloom, my love , please you know it's the truth, I understand your loneliness, but I am just as lonely as you are. Let me help you, I love you" he whispered, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

Her face was covered by tears , he was hurting her with his words and he didn't had the slightest idea what he was making her feel like.

"You don't even know what love is" she spoke, her voice full of emotion "just, just go away." She lay back against the pillows cradling her face in her pillow, hoping he wouldn't hear the sobs, becoming louder and louder.

--

Baltor turned again in his bed, ripping the sheets from his body, he was bathing in sweat. It hurt him so much to see Bloom in pain, but the sooner she recognized she was alone, the sooner she could come to him.

_I love that girl, more than anything and it's driving me crazy._

He was ripped out of his thoughts by footsteps , out in the hallway and then her heard the cracking sound of the door, someone was coming in. He looked up to see Bloom standing before him, shacking and clearly soken wet from sweat, she apparently had nightmares too. He could clearly see trails of tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong my love?"

Her cheeks became wet again. Her thoughts clouded by the nightmares. The more she thought of it the more she believed it.

_They aren't coming for me, I'm not important enough, and Sky, knowing that you won't and came rescue me hurts the most._

She was hurt and needed comfort, the only one that could give her some peace, at least for just a few minutes was the man lying before her. She bravely stepped forward, stopping a few inches before her knees would hit the bed.

"Can I sleep in here?" she whispered "Please?" Her watery eyes begging him, he almost broke when he saw the hurt lying behind it. He didn't answered just moved, gesturing her to come lie next to him.

Bloom climbed in the bed , still shacking and crying.

Baltor carefully slowly placed his arm around her waist , trying not to upset her any more. She curled up against his chest and even started crying harder. He just held her, soothing her back , whispering comforting words until she felt into a worrying sleep.

Baltor pulled his angel closer to him, a small smirk gracing his face.

_First step of the plan completed._

**Hi peeps hope you liked it, I have to say I've written this in like a half hour so I hope the grammar isn't that bad. I was watching Mouling Rouge and suddenly a new idea hit me. So is scrabbled it down.**

**Keep reading and reviewing, **

**ALSO ON MY OTHER STORY : FORBIDDEN**

**I just want to end by saying some thing that is of grate vallue to me :**

**The greatest thing,**

**you'll ever learn,**

**is just to love, **

**and be loved,**

**in return.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 7th chapter up, hope you like it, ow please read my other story to , it's named Forbidden.**

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**chapter 7**

**by waterbendergirl**

Bloom woke up when the first sunbeams found their way through the closed curtains. Bloom, still a little fuzzy because of last night nightmares she tried to turn around but seemed not capable to when she noticed something heavy was laying on her stomach.

She did manage to turn her head around and was surprised at what she saw , she was ready to push him away and jump out of bed when memories of last night flew across her eyes. She remembered having nightmares, about her friends leaving her one by one until also Sky left her , she lied in bed, wet from sweat and she went to the only person she could think of that could possibly bring her any comfort , Baltor.

He had let her sleep with him, he had cradled her in his arms and had stroke her hair all night long, while whispering words of kindness in her ear until she finally fell asleep.

Bloom lifted his arm up , not to push him away , but to turn. She laid his arm back down and cuddled a little closer.

She knew that what she was doing was wrong , but he had helped her, he had been there for her when she needed help the most. How he said he loved her.

_Could he possibly love me? I'm his enemy._

But was she still his enemy, he had shown her so much compassion and sincerity. Maybe it was possible that even the worst enemies could fall for another.

_Wait, what am I thinking, I'm not falling for him, at least I don'__t think so._

And then it struck her, she had developed some kind of affection for Baltor. But Bloom was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt Baltor move against her.

He shot up apparently also amazed that she was lying in his bed , but after shaking his head it seemed that he remembered everything to.

"Are you alright?" he asked, whipping the bangs out of her eyes.

She just nodded , ashamed that she would say something stupid.

"You probably should stay here, this was meant to be your room, but seeing your late accident I had to lay you in my own room. I decorated it , hoping the colors and all would be suitable for you. Through that door is the bathroom if you want to freshen up. Be careful of your wounds, it could sting if you allowed water on it."

He slipped from beneath the sheets and headed for the door, before turning around he looked back saying " I'll prepare some breakfast, I think you'll remember the way to my study room."

And then he left, Bloom her had was hurting enough so she didn't even bother to worry about the things that were happening.

She just needed a warm bath, she also climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

She was taken back when she opened the door, the bathroom was bigger than the room she shared with Flora at Alfea, it contained a large bubble bath, a shower larger than her closet with sprinklers at the side . To the left there was another door, behind it was a closet with dresses and shoes , uncountable.

When Bloom investigated the dresses she noticed that it were all dresses that were suitable for someone from the 80's. She didn't consider it as a strange thing as she thought about the clothes Baltor wore.

As she filled the bubble bath she picked out a beautiful yet simple gown, white with little lings of hold and blue through it. She slipped out of her night gown and settled in the bubble bath, letting the warm water surround her.

--

"Bloom, sweetie are you ready?" Flora shouted from the bathroom, she popped her head out , seeing what Bloom was doing, but she was still lying in her bed. Honestly Flora didn't know what to do to get that girl out of bed.

Flora was already dressed up for the picnic with the other girls and specialist, she was wearing a beautiful pink skirt, it ended just above the knee, it was strapless, thin at the waist but it widened at the knees. She had a little make up on, just to accent her eyes and lips.

"Bloom, oh what's the use" she sighed as she left the room, just before she closed the door she shouted "we'll leave in an hour."

Flora shut the door and wet to the common room where the other winx were waiting for her.

"Where's Bloom?" Stella asked.

"She's still in bed, I don't know what's wrong with that girl but she changed the last couple of days."

"Maybe she's sick" Musa said, "Tecna, don't you have that some freaky digital thingy that can see if Bloom is healthy?"

"Well, I still have that digital ladybug device that can search the body for any sickness , I'll do it right now."

"I'm coming with you" Flora shouted. They arrived at Bloom's room and they quietly stepped inside, not that it would make any change, Bloom could even sleep through a bomb melding.

"Let's see what's wrong with you" Tecna said while letting the ladybug fly over Bloom's body.

"That can't be" Tecna said in surprise.

"What's wrong" Stella asked.

"Is it serious."

"That's just it, I can't seem to find what's wrong with her, I can't find anything. She doesn't had a pulse, she has no heart, she doesn't have any vital organs, she hollow on the inside."

"And what does that mean?"

"That isn't Bloom, that's some king of clone."

**Hope you liked it**

**I've added a scene between the winx girls, on request.**

**Please , keep reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 here it is, the end is near people, I'm writting the last chapters but I still keep a question at the back of my mind, what will the pairing be at the end? **

**Will Bloom chose for Sky or for Baltor, let me hear your oppinion.**

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**Chapter 8**

**by waterbendergirl**

Baltor sat puzzled at his desk, his legs lying on top of it while he lay back in his seat. The only thing lying on it, other than his feet, was a book, it laid open on page 45, how to make people see the best side of you.

Baltor had read it a hundred times, but he was still confused about what to do. Bloom had been with him for two weeks and they had grown closer but she still flinched every time he touched her.

Was he ever going to gain her trust, he knew they were enemies, but he thought that was all past them. It would be so easily to only say the spell, she would fall for him immediately, she would respond to his feelings, and as good as it sounded he knew it was the wrong thing to do because somewhere in the back of his mind he would always remember that she was only acting that way because of the spell.

Tired of his inner thoughts, he slapped the book from his desk , he sat up and let his head rest in his eyes. How long would it take , he didn't know how long he could hang on anymore. He quietly listened to his surroundings, the wind outside, a branch that was tapping against the window, the crackling of the fireplace, and then suddenly he picked up a sound that normally shouldn't be there.

He turned around just in time to see Bloom standing in the opening of the door, it looked like she was ripped away from her sleep as she stood there, a white nightgown where you could clearly see the outline of her underwear, her red hear, falling freely around her face, over her shoulders, reaching the small of her back.

She looked so appealing to him, so innocent. The hunger for her, he had carefully locked away, was growing. He turned around, hoping that he would calm down if he didn't saw her beautiful face , but until now it didn't seem to work, he bald his hands into fist, he could already feel bruises forming on the place his nails were dugging into his flesh.

The fact that she was coming closer to him wasn't good either, he turned back around to see her standing just a few feet away, he would just have to stretch out his hand and he could gather her in his arms.

"Is something wrong? I heard a loud thud and thought something happened to you."

She was worried about him? Okay that's it, screw being the nice guy and waiting until she'll come to me. He closed the space between them, letting his hands rest on her shoulders and slowly let them caress her skin until he had reached her hands.

He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Alarm bells were ringing in her head, he was being to intimate, she knew what was going to happen, he had told her countless time that he loved her so this was inevitable.

"What are you doing?" she asked, lifting her hands up to use as a wall against him and her.

"Bloom " he whispered, while whipping the bangs out of her eyes, "you know I love you, isn't there a part of you that feels something for me to? A simple feeling, not hate but friendship, care ,maybe love?"

She shuddered at the word love but he kept his hands around her instead of retreating, "Anything" he looked her hopeful in the eyes, trying to sense any kind of emotion but nothing could be seen. Blooms head was spinning, she didn't knew what to do. He had shown her so much care, compassion, sincerity and other things she couldn't name at the moment. He had helped her through her loneliness , he had supported her. Maybe she did feel something for him, something that when with enough time could grow into love. She had made her choice, and beside he was only going to kiss her, how bad could it be?

"Actually , I'm not quite sure…" she whispered shyly, directing her sight to the floor, her feet seemed the most interesting thing in the world.

_Should I give you a change?_

Baltor placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He closed the space between them and carefully placed his lips on hers. He directed his one hand to the small of her back and the other to cradle her face.

When he felt Bloom's hand slide up his chest and wrap around his neck he deepened the kiss, nibbling her bottom lip, asking entrance. Bloom didn't knew what she was feeling, at first she decided to just let it come over her but his kiss was so soft and gentle. She opened her mouth so she in turn could deepen the kiss.

Baltor held her close to him, even after the kiss, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sent.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

--

"What are we going to do?" Sky sighed, dropping the books he was carrying on the nearest table.

"Sky, bro, you have to calm down" Brandon tried to calm him but it had no use. They had searched for Bloom for a week, at first they had tried to pull information out of the clone but apparently she had nothing to share. They had searched other realms, planets but the one place they hadn't was Magix, so that was now their number one priority.

"Winx, I think I've found something" Tecna yelled across the room.

"Spill it" Musa said while everyone gathered around the laptop, trying to see what was on the computer screen.

"Since 3 weeks ago there is been a lot of energy being directed to the forest near cloud tower. Energy that is needed for a long lasting spell. I think that is the place to look."

"Can you print it out?"

"Yes of course" she answered, her finger quickly moving over the laptop. Soon they heard a paper rolling out of the printer.

Sky yanked it out of the printer "Let's go."

**So Review people.**

**I have on more thing to say, if you are looking for an anime to watch I have a suggestion, namely Romeo X Juliet.**

**It's a beautiful anime that made me cry for the last 3 episodes. I think you really should watch it and I fell in love with the opening song, you should listen to it in english, it's called you raise me up.**

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,**

**you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,**

**I am strong, when I am on your shoulder**

**you raise me up, to more then I can be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know, it took a long time, but I had a little writers block, luckily Authoress was there to help me.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.**

--

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**Chapter 9**

**By waterbendergirl**

"Can I look?" Bloom asked, annoyed that Baltor's hands were still covering her eyes. He had taken her out of her room suddenly and had promised her a surprise but she couldn't look until they were at their destination.

"You're so impatient you know that?" Baltor laughed, pushing her in the right direction. Bloom heard a door opening and felt a soft breeze against her skin. "Baltor, where exactly are we?"

"Look for yourself." He whispered in her ear. She carefully opened her eyes, not sure what to expect but she was amazed by the view that stretched out before her. A beautiful garden , adorned with red roses and irises, trees – full of blossoms and nearby a blanket spread out on the grass. It had a basket on top of it.

Baltor took her hand and guided her to the spot, he motioned her to sit down while he opened the basket, it revealed to be full of food and sweets. "I know I'm not the romantic kind of guy, but I'll try to be one – just for you."

Bloom smiled softly , her cheeks flushing light pink – Sky never had done something romantic for her. "I think you're doing a good job" she said while she bit in a strawberry.

"But you know" she started "it could be even more romantic if you added some candlelight."

She had barely spoken at the words before Baltor made a quick motion with his hand, making little candles appear around them. "I was already one step ahead of you" he smiled back.

"My, my, Baltor, I like this side of you." She laughed.

--

"This can't be right." Tecna said while resetting the compass again.

"I thought you knew exactly where Bloom was" Sky hissed through grinded teeth , while grabbing Tecna's under arm.

"Sky back off will you" Timmy shouted, briskly pulling Sky's grip on Tecna's arm lose – he knew Sky was worried about Bloom but attacking others physically wasn't the answer.

"I don't understand either" Flora said " the plants are telling me she walked this path, but on some point it just stops."

"I got the same problem, the compass directs us to the location Bloom is , but on some point it just turns around and directs us back to Alfea."

"Don't you recognize this girls?" Layla asked glancing around, "we've seen this in class, it's some kind of spells that makes you forget while you're heading, well in this case the compass and the trees forget where Bloom is."

"Well we don't have to say who's the nerd around here – do we?" Stella said mockingly , but no one could bring out a laugh.

"Grow up Stell" Musa shouted.

"That's it – it's a reorientation spell." Layla said.

"But how can we avoid his effect?" Stella asked.

"I think I have an idea" Flora smiled.

--

"So I flew across the room, straight into the wall." Bloom laughed – she was telling her silly anecdote again , the one where a spell backfired , making her smash into a wall.

"You're not serious"

"Yes I am, and I'm forgetting the worst part – If this would have happened in private lessons it wouldn't be so bad but this happened in groups class, in front of all the others. I didn't dare to show my face for a week." She laughed, swallowing down the last bit of apple pie.

"You have some , um, wait I'll whip it off." Baltor said as he leaned in to whip the small piece of pie on her face.

They were dangerously close to each other, Bloom looked down - if her cheeks weren't red from telling her embarrassing story they sure were red now. Baltor lifted her chin with his finger and right when he was about to plant a soft kiss on her lips a raindrop fell on his cheek. They both looked up, seeing other raindrops falling to.

"I didn't count for this to happen" he said as he helped Bloom to stand. "We better go inside before were completely wet."

Hand in hand they hurried inside, unfortunately Baltor had chosen a quiet spot, far away from the mansion, when they had reached it they were wet to the bone. Baltor closed the door rapidly behind them, not wanting to get any more rain in.

"That was refreshing" he laughed, he turned around, surprised to see Bloom standing so close behind him. She stepped closer and placed her hands on his chest – you could clearly see the outline of his muscles now the material was wet. She moved her hands up to cradle his face.

"Let's continue what we started outside" she whispered in his ear before planting her lips on his. Baltor immediately responded, placing his hands on her hip and on the small of her back. She moved her hands down, to pull of the wet blouse. Baltor smiled against her lips and moved so he could buckle her knees, picking her up bridal style. He moved towards the bedroom, to do something he had wanted to do for a long time – their lips never parting.

--

"You're sure this will work?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, our fairy dust can do almost anything so normally it will help us to locate the exact point of the spell." Flora said , reassuring her friend.

"Enough talking, let's do this now" Layla said.

"Fairy dust" the five girls screamed together.

--

Bloom awoke by the few sunbeams – making their way through the window. She turned around, expecting to find a certain someone lying next to her, but the spot was empty. She looked up to find her lover standing in front of the window, he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"You're up early" she spoke when she climbed out of the bed, stepping towards him. Baltor was amazed she wasn't afraid to show her own body as she walked towards him naked.

"Come here" he said, while pulling her against him and wrapping the sheet , he was wearing around his upper body, around them both. He nuzzled his face in her hair, inhaling her sent.

"I love you"

Bloom pulled away a little, gazing into his eyes.

"It's okay if you're not ready to say it back" he said, while playing with her hair. "I can wait."

"No , it's okay" she whispered "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Baltor pulled her even closer, embracing her – as if their bodies could melt together. Bloom leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from his body.

Suddenly Baltor stiffened. He felt his spell weakening. _They were here._

--

**Well , seems that the winx found Bloom, will she go back with them or will she stay with Baltor, guess you'll have to wait and see. I'm sorry to inform that I won't be uploading in 2 weeks because I'm going to France.**

**Sorry :x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi , I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update sleeping with the enemy, I had a writers block but just an hour ago my ideas came back to me. So I immediately started to write the next chapter.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to one of Authoress's friends Simone. It's her birthday today and Authoress had asked me if I could email an advanced copy, but I decided to put it online.**

**So Simone if your reading this, HAPPY BIRTHDAY.**

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**chapter 10**

**by waterbendergirl**

* * *

Bloom covered herself with more sheets , she looped her arms around her legs, trying to get as tiny as possible, so she could seal her off of the rest of the World. Her cheeks felt whet and icy, she had cried for hours and hours, until suddenly her body couldn't produce anymore. She just kept replaying the events of that day, over and over again, like a movie playing for her eyes. If she could only go back to yesterday morning, before they had found her.

_Baltor let his head rest in the soft spot her neck met her shoulder, he inhaled her scent, ow how he loved the smell of vanilla. He felt warm and fuzzy, being so glad that she had finally accepted his love. But he noticed that the warm feeling wasn't only coming from Bloom's body, it was a weird , indescribable feeling that made him feel uneasy, it was then that it struck him. _

_He only felt ill when his magic was at a low pit. Baltor knew immediately what was wrong, they had broken through his shield. __Though he didn't want to , he left Bloom's body. Baltor twirled a lock of her feisty red hair around his finger. _

"_What do you think about breakfast?" he asked sweetly._

"_I think it's a great start of the day" she smiled back, wanting to get back in his arms._

"_Put on your clothes and meet me downstairs" he said, brushing his lips lightly to hers. _

_Bloom watched him go out the room , when she heard him go down the stair she let out a breath that she didn't know she was even holding. She was somehow exited, last night had been so special. Memories of last night passed her thoughts as she walked into the bathroom, filling the bath and adding some of the vanilla soap._

_It had been her first time, and although Stella had told her it hurted, she didn't fell any discomfort. Somehow she was glad she hadn't been intimate with Sky, there had been times they were at the point to do it, but something always hold her back. _

_She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a yellow strapless dress, it suited perfect with the mood she was in._

_--_

_Baltor iced through the room, he didn't knew what to do, they could be there in any minute. He surely hoped that the change of his mood didn't affected Bloom, she seemed clueless as he left her in the bedroom._

_He finally had her and now her little club was coming to the rescue. If they could reach to her she would soon discover that everything he told her was a lie. No he couldn't let that happen._

_--_

"_I knew it would work" Flora squealed as she saw the shield turn into dust. _

"_Well what do you know, miss sugar came up with a descent idea, didn't knew you had it in you" Riven mocked. _

"_Hey , what's wrong with you" he shouted as Helia's fist connected with his cheek. "Don't insult my girlfriend." _

"_Cut it of you guys" Brandon said, coming to stand between them as he saw Riven were to give Helia a hit._

"_Ow, snuccums, you are also so protective of my" Stella sighed._

"_Enough with the talk" Sky said " we have to find Bloom"_

"_You're right" Layla said, as she glanced at the castle " we have a fairy to save."_

_--_

_Baltor readied himself as he heard them trying to blast to door in, he let the energy stream to his body. With every breath he took he felt his energy increasing, he was ready, he just hoped that it would be over before Bloom came downstairs._

_With that thought the front door flew open, revealing some angry fairies and specialist. "Where is Bloom?" Sky hissed, holding onto his sword fiercely so his knuckles became white. _

"_What, no hello, how are you doing?" Baltor grinned . He didn't need to wait long for an answer as a purple ball of energy hit him in the stomach, he doubled over but quickly straightened his back again. "I guess that's a no" he said, pain visible in his tone._

_Sky run forward, aiming his sword at Baltor's heart but swords weren't nearly as powerful as his magic, with a simple gesture he made Sky crash into the opposite wall. _

"_That's it" Stella shouted , she grabbed her fellow fairies hands and shouted enchantix convergons. _

_A light cage surrounded him, making his anger boil even more. "That's enough" he shouted, bundling all his energy and let it all out at once, making the cage splinter into dust. _

_But the fight had wired him out. Sky who had gained consciousness saw his chance and lunged his sword at him. Baltor tumbled over, landing on his back._

"_I ask you for a last time, where is Bloom?"__ Sky growled , staring Baltor in the eyes, but Baltor wasn't paying any attention to him. Sky followed Baltor's gaze and saw Bloom standing at the bottom of the stairs. Baltor showed defeat in his eyes. _

Bloom snapped out of her thoughts, it was to painful to remember him. After bursting in and retrieving her , they had taken her home.

The last glimpse of Baltor she saw was when she carried out the castle, in Sky's arms. They say Baltor didn't even protested when they put the shackles around his wrists.

* * *

**So what ya think? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Voila, here is the new chapter of sleeping with the enemy**

**thanx for the supporting reviews, hope you will keep giving them**

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**chapter 11**

**by waterbendergirl**

"You want to do what ,dear?" Faragonda asked, surprised by Bloom's sudden question.

Bloom, who was now feeling very awkward about the question repeated it hesitantly "I want to see Baltor." She gazed back down, ruffling with the hem of her skirt, if Faragonda would deny it she could understand, but she hoped miss F. wouldn't be disappointed in her. She looked up when she felt a reassuring hand resting on her shoulder.

"Are you absolutely sure." Miss Faragonda asked again, to ensure Bloom was indeed making the right decision.

"I just need to know why" she whispered, she fisted her hands in her skirt, until her knuckles were almost white, hoping that it would restrain her from crying.

"Fine, I'll arrange it. Baltor is currently being held at Sevele Castle", it was a highly guarded prison where only the highest placed criminals were. It was just temporally though, he would soon be transported to the new Omega dimension when it was rebuild. But that wouldn't take long.

"Thank you" Bloom said before she got up and headed for the door, she glanced back to see Faragonda picking up her phone. Bloom closed the door behind her just in time to hear Faragonda say that she wanted to arrange a meeting with a prisoner.

She walked the corridors, feeling the eyes of passing students burn a whole in her back. Of course everyone had heard what had happened with her, unfortunately the stories that were going around were just gossip. Last day she even heard that Baltor had held her chained up to the wall and tortured her. Bloom grinned at the thought, he had quit done the opposite, but the thought of being with Baltor made her sad again.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard bickering voices coming from the next hall. When she almost reached her dorm she noticed that the voices were directed from her room. She paused at the door, not wanting to go in.

When pressing her ear to the door she could hear everything more clearly.

"I want to know what happened" She heard Stella scream with her high pitched voice.

"Stella, for god sake put the phone down before you're going to stab someone's eyes out with it."

"No, I'm going to call her now, she hasn't come out of her room and this morning suddenly she disappeared to Faragonda's office."

"Got it" Muza cried in victory as she apparently had gotten hold of the phone.

"Hey , give it back" Stella wailed.

"She will tell us if she wants to, we don't have to push her." Flora sweet voice sounded.

"But we don't know what happened."

"That's especially why you should stop bugging her with your questions, we don't know what happened, and frankly I even don't want to know what occurred because this doesn't change one bit of the way how we feel about her." Flora shot in response, her voice a little harder than normally.

Bloom could hug her friend at that moment. She decided to stop the bickering and opened the door. She was immediately greeted by Stella. Bloom wimpled her off with a lame excuse, faking that she had a terrible headache.

Not short after she had heard the door opening again. "You heard us right?" Flora asked, as she settled herself on the side of Bloom's bed.

Bloom looked up, quickly whipping the tears away that had apparently slipped from her eyes. "I'm going to see Baltor." She whispered, looking up with shy eyes, afraid of her reaction.

"If that's want you want to do, you have to do it." Flora answered sweetly, whipping the bangs out of her eyes.

--

"Here you go." The guard said as he opened the prison cell.

"Thanx"

"Do you want me to stay her? I case something happens?" the guard ask.

Bloom shot a look at Baltor, he was standing against the wall, well more hanging seeing that the chains around his wrists were supporting his weight. He looked sick and defeated. "No, thank you, I think I'll do fine." She said and to make sure he would believe her she shot him one of her sweetest smiles.

When she made sure that the guard had left she slowly approached Baltor. She could hear his short breaths, now that she was closer she could see the bruises and cuts on his face and upper arms, she could only started to imagine what more wounds were hidden under his clothes.

"Did the specialist do that to you?" she asked.

"Like you didn't know what your boyfriend and his friend did to me , it think he said and I quote : if you ever just look at her again I will kill you."

Bloom gasped for air in shock, had Sky done this to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want some answers." She said as she hardened her voice "Why did you kidnap me?"

Baltor looked up, trails of tears visible on his cheeks "You may not believe it, but I did it because I thought it was the only way to get you to know the real me."

"Like what? A liar? U used me, you made me think that I was worth nothing, that my friends didn't love me at all. You made me feel worthless. All because you wanted me to now the real you."

"Yes" he said, desperation hidden in his voice. "Because I love you Bloom, I only hurted you because I thought that it was the only way to get you."

"You don't hurt the people you love Baltor" she said, her voice showing how upset she was. "Admit it, I was just a little toy."

"No, sweetness, listen to me I love you."

"Enough" she shouted, the words were hurting her, some were deep down she hoped those words held some truth. She had denied it for such a long time, but she had fallen in love with him. That day after they had spent the night together, he had confessed her he loved her and she had believed him because of the sincerity that had laid in his voice. And even though he had said she didn't had to answer him , she had felt ready to tell him how she felt.

But she couldn't believe his words anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this, I thought I was ready but I can't face you right now." She looked out of the cell, quickly calling a guard. She hear Baltor's pleading as she walked away from him, constantly calling out that he loved her. But the words fell to deaf ears, as Bloom locked her heart away.

**REVIEW !!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **here is chapter 12, sorry you had to wait this long , hope you like it and chapter 13 will be out next week, I promise

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**chapter 12**

**by waterbendergirl**

* * *

Baltor felt completely broken as he sat against the wall of his prison cell – his hands still held captive by handcuffs, his wrists full of blisters from the rough iron. Just an hour ago the guards had paid him another 'visit,' one that head left clear marks on his body. Apparently, the guards liked to 'play' with 'their prisoners,' and Baltor definitely wasn't an exception.

The drug they had injected him with had made him dizzy and listless, so he couldn't defend himself. He was sure he had a few broken ribs, or at the very least some very bruised and battered ones. His lip was cut, and a small trickle of blood was still visible, forming a path from his lip to his chin. Other parts of his body, like his arms and legs, were also covered with cuts and bruises. It was ironic, in a way – just when the old wounds had finally started to heal, new ones appeared.

The first couple of times he had tried to resist, but not anymore, and so his body was as broken as his soul. A spark of hope had lit in his heart when Bloom had visited him. But unfortunately she had only crushed his spirit more with her hard words, thinking he had used her – playing with her like some kind of toy, because it had amused him.

How far she was from the truth – he loved her. It pained his heart to know that his love would stay unrequited.

Liquid lave was flowing through his veins as dizziness claimed him again and he knew it was the drugs it's doing. He closed his eyes in pain as he heard the creaking sound of the door opening, it felt like his head was being split into two. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, and hung his head in defeat. Suddenly, strong fingers gripped his chin, forcing his head up. Opening his eyes to see who it was, he saw a sight he'd never expected to see – sapphire-blue eyes. And there was only one person he knew who had those eyes. "Bloom…" was all he managed to say.

--

"_You know I'm always here for you if you want to talk to me, Bloom," Flora said, as she absently stroked Bloom's hair. They were lying on Bloom's bed next to each other, just talking and enjoying each other's company._

_Suddenly, Bloom burst out into tears. Flora reacted quickly, and hugged Bloom to her chest, rocking her back and forth like a mother soothing her baby child. "It's alright," Flora shushed her, carefully caressing her hair. The sobs only grew harder, and Flora grew more and more desperate. "Please, Bloom, talk to me. I know I said I wouldn't push you into saying anything, but you're making it really hard with the way you're acting."_

"_I… I think I love him," Bloom sobbed into Flora's chest._

"_Who, sweetie?" Flora asked._

"_B…b…b…b…Baltor," Bloom stuttered._

_Bloom felt Flora stiffen, but only for a second, and then she relaxed again. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but it was too hard to keep from admitting it – she needed Flora's soothing words. And then Flora said something that shocked Bloom._

"_I had a feeling you would say his name."_

_A confused look adorned Bloom's face. How did she find out? She gently pushed Flora back so she could be at eye level with her. "You knew?" she asked carefully._

"_I knew you were suffering from a broken heart, and seeing as you spent the last few weeks with Baltor, I highly doubted it was Sky you were crying about," Flora answered._

"_Aren't you disappointed in me?" Bloom asked, as she heard the natural tone in Flora's voice._

"_Oh sweetie, I could never be disappointed if love was at stake. But why didn't you tell us any sooner? We could have helped you, we could have helped him."_

"_It's no use now – he's going to be sent to the improved Omega Dimension the day after tomorrow."_

"_Sweetie, it's never too late for love."_

_--_

Bloom had given Flora's words serious thought, and she knew in her heart it was true – it wasn't too late to free Baltor. Freeing him she knew she could do, but she could never trust him again. She only hoped that freeing him would soothe her broken heart a bit more.

Avoiding the guards on her way inside was easy, because she was alone; avoiding the guards with Baltor, on the other hand, would be a lot more difficult. She didn't know what condition she would be in, but she definitely didn't expect to see him like this when she opened the door to his prison cell. "What have they done to you?" Bloom asked, as she ran her fingers over a couple of his cuts.

She didn't wait for his answer, because she knew that time was of the essence. Instead, she focused her energy on the cuffs, using a bit of her dragon fire energy to split the cuff on his right wrist in two. When she was about to take off the other one, she felt his hand cup her cheek.

"I was sure you wouldn't come back," he whispered, stroking her cheek, making sure that she wasn't an illusion.

"Don't " Bloom said, as she pulled away from his touch. "I just came back to free you. My conscience would have killed me if I let them take you to the Omega Dimension." Bloom felt a flicker of pain as she saw his hurt expression, but she pushed it out of her mind immediately. She was here to get him out – it meant nothing more. "Do you think you can stand?" she asked.

"No."

Bloom placed one of his arms over her shoulders and wrapped her other arm around his waist, hoisting him up. "Can't you use magic to get us out of here?" Bloom asked, her fragile body barely supporting his.

"I can't… use… any… magic…" Baltor panted, his breathing growing heavier since he was standing.

"Then we'll just have to go out like I came in." Bloom forced him to walk, while trying to support as much of his body weight as she could. Remembering the way she came in, she led them quickly to safety. Ironically, the guards didn't even notice the escaping duo until they were only a few feet from the exit.

"Halt!" the guard shouted, but seeing as the pair didn't intend to listen to him, he called for reinforcements. Bloom shot forward as she dragged Baltor with her, glancing behind to see more guards heading in their direction.

"Leave me," he whispered in her ear, letting his arm slip from her shoulder.

"No," she insisted, as she tried to hold onto him. But now that his arm wasn't around her shoulder anymore, she felt him slipping to the ground.

"Just leave me. Go. I don't want you to pay for my crimes," he said, as his body fell to the floor.

"Stop!" Bloom looked up to see that the guards were very close.

"Baltor, please get up," she pleaded, trying to lift him up. She had come this far; she couldn't leave him behind now. Though she tried to deny it, she still felt some love for him

Bloom yanked on his arms, trying to lift him up, but he was too heavy. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and then she did something she thought she would never do – she raised her hand and used her magic against innocent people. "Dragon Fire Curtain!" she shouted, and a curtain of fire cut off the guards' path to them. Some of the guards were even hit by the fire, but Bloom didn't pay any attention to them as she hoisted Baltor's body up off the ground. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she dragged him outside, not even once glancing behind her to survey the damage she had caused. Right now, her only goal was getting him out of here.

--

One of the guards from the team that Bloom had lit on fire stood nervously before the door to his superior's office, searching for the words to explain that Baltor had escaped. After a while, he found his strength and knocked on the door. "Come in, a rich, melodious voice sounded.

Hesitantly, the guard stepped inside, but didn't look his superior in the eye, as he was facing the window. "Did he escape?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, but he didn't do it alone. He had help," the guard stuttered.

At the window, his superior whirled around in anger, his looks clearer now – blond hair and blue eyes burning with rage. "Who was it?" he demanded.

"A girl, with red hair and blue eyes. Her powers were amazing. With just a flick of her hand she created an enormous wall of fire. Some of the others were badly hurt by her magic."

His superior turned away from him and back to the window, which made the guard nervous. "General, do you know who she was?" he asked carefully.

"Bloom."

**Hope you liked it, please review if you want to**

**special thanx to authoress**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry it took me such a long time to come up with another chapter of sleeping with the enemy. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing.

Speciall thanks to Authoress, my wonderfull beta reader

* * *

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**chapter 13**

**by waterbendergirl**

Bloom had lost track of time after they had escaped from Baltor's prison. Her exhausted body swore that she had been running for hours, but logic told her it was only a few minutes ago that they had escaped. She tried to move as fast as she could, but it wasn't easy running while carrying a half-unconscious person.

Memories of just minutes ago filled her mind. She couldn't believe that she ever had felt so desperate in her life the moment he had let go of her. In an act of utter desperation, she had used her magical powers to hurt innocent people, though she had pledged a long time ago that she would only use her powers to protect them. The act itself was horrible, but the thing that was more terrifying for Bloom was the power Baltor held over her heart to make her commit to such crimes. It was the first time she used her powers for the wrong goals, and she swore to herself that it would also be the last.

With that thought in mind, she tried to find a hiding place as quickly as possible. She had it all figured out in her head – she would hide him from the guards his sensors, tend to his wounds, and stay with him until he was fully recovered. Bloom knew that just being with him held huge risks – and not the risks that one would think. She wasn't afraid that justice would catch up with her and take away her freedom; no, she was afraid what it would do to her, being so close to him again.

After a few more minutes, Bloom stopped running, finally seeing her destination. It was a small wooden cabin, surrounded by plants and trees. Before Bloom had come to free Baltor, she had looked in the archives of Alfea, and found some useful maps of the forest surrounding Sevele Castle. Hundreds of years ago, a war took place on the Realm of Lerini – a war between the Sevele nation and the Callopa nation. Because the people of Sevele were afraid of an invasion, they decided to build little cabins in the forest, using them as a hideout in case the enemy attacked. In 1873, when the war ended in favor of the people of Sevele, the cabins weren't needed anymore and most of them were destroyed. Only a few were left standing. But what made those cabins so interesting is that they weren't mentioned on maps anymore, not since 1910. In other words, the perfect place to hide Baltor.

"Come on, we're almost there," Bloom said to Baltor. She tried to move, but as soon as she had taken one step she felt Baltor's body slip to the ground.

"Ugh!" she cried out in frustration.

"We're almost there, and _now_ you decide you can't walk anymore?" Bloom tried to hoist him up by his armpits, but he was just too heavy.

"Too… weak…" she heard him whisper. She quit her effort to lift him up.

"Fine. If strength won't work, I'll use magic. Um, a spell…" Why had she never learned a spell in Alfea to make items float? She needed something that rhymed with air…

"I got it!"

Bloom moved to stand before him and lifted her hands in the air. "Okay, here goes nothing. _Helping hands, I need a pair, lift this body in the air_."

Luckily for her, Baltor's body was lifted off the ground into the air. Still holding her hands out, Bloom guided his body towards the little cabin. Using one hand to keep his body floating, with the other she opened the door with a quick _alohamora_ spell.

After placing Baltor on the sofa, she ran outside to do a few spells to ensure their safety. She wasn't quite sure that they had put enough distance between them and the guards, but she was completely exhausted and she had to keep her strength up to fight off the guards if they were found. Using the remainder of her energy to conjure up a shield, she strengthened it by combining it with a little twist of the spell Baltor had used. If an outsider looked in their direction, they would see a few trees, but not them. Even if they tried to come closer, the spell would make them forget why they were there and make them head in another direction.

Bloom walked back inside the cabin and locked the door behind her. She was tired, cranky, and most of all she just wanted to take a hot bath followed by a long nap in a warm and fluffy bed. But none of that would happen tonight. Her eyes fell on Baltor's face, and she was shocked seeing the many bruises and cuts. During their escape she hadn't paid much attention to his wounds, but now she noticed that their little run must have made them worse.

"Aqua." Immediately a whole first aid kit, including a bowl of water, appeared in front of her.

"You'll have to sit up if you want me to clean those wounds," she said to him.

"Why?" Baltor croaked.

"Because it will be a lot easier for me to clean them."

"Why did you save me and attack that guard?" he whispered, his voice growing more hoarse by the minute. "I thought that wasn't part of your protocol?"

"Do you think I did that for fun? I could easily just leave you here and let you bleed to death."

"Sorry," he said, as he moved to sit up.

Bloom found his apology rather skeptical, but decided to let it go. She picked up a cloth and dipped it in the basin filled with water.

"Now sit still," she said, no kindness in her voice.

Sky burned with rage as he stared at the maps of Sevele forest for the 20th time. How could he not find where they were hiding?

"Get me older maps of this area," he ordered.

"But sir," one of the guards dared to speak up, "those are stored somewhere deep in the catacombs of the castle. It would take forever to find them."

"Then I'd suggest you'd start looking soon," Sky hissed at the guard.

"Yes sir, of course." He quickly bowed and gestured his men to follow him to the catacombs.

Sky returned to searching his maps when he heard a loud noise out in the hallway.

"Can't I even think in peace?" he sighed in frustration. "You there–" he pointed at a shabby looking guard, "go outside and see where that commotion is coming from."

Not a minute the later the guard brought five girls into Sky's office.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"What do you think we're doing?" Stella screeched as she pulled her arm free from the guard's grip.

"Who do you think you are, sending guards to chase after Bloom?" Musa cut in.

"She helped a criminal escape. I didn't send guards to catch her; I sent guards to catch Baltor," the captain of the guard answered in frustration.

"Well, it's clearly obvious that Bloom was under a spell while she helped him escape. God knows what Baltor is capable of doing to her," Tecna declared, wanting to reassure everyone of her friend's innocence.

"We all know Baltor is pure evil," Layla agreed.

"And ill-fashioned," Stella piped in.

"Sir, I think we found something on one of the maps," a guard interrupted. "Look here," he said, laying the map on Sky's desk. "These cabins here were destroyed after the war. But could it be that some of them were left standing? Maybe they're hiding there."

"It's a long shot," Sky answered, "but it's worth a try." He rolled up the map and put it under his arm. "Okay, go and assemble all the men. We're going hunting."

"What about us?" Stella whined. "We can't just sit around here and wait."

"We're all good fighters Sky, you know that. Can't we come with you?" Layla asked.

"No, this is my task. Baltor escaped out of the prison that was under my supervision. This is between him and me." Before the girls could utter another word, he had disappeared through the door and locked it behind him.

Musa walked to the door and pulled at the doorknob. "He locked it."

"That little weasel," Layla murmured.

"Hey, watch your tongue, that's Bloom's boyfriend you're talking about," Musa whispered, nudging Layla with her elbow. "Besides, you should know better than to back clap Sky, because before you know it Stella will have told it all to Bloom."

"Hey!" Stella exclaimed, offended. "I heard that!"

"You know it's the truth. You just love to _gossip_."

"That doesn't means I gossip all the time," Stella countered.

"You guys…" Layla tried.

While Musa, Layla and Stella kept on bickering, Tecna turned her attention to Flora. "You've been awfully quiet."

"That's because I don't want Sky to find them," Flora whispered, hoping only Tecna would hear her confession. But unfortunately her friends had all heard it, as they turned their heads to face her.

"You what?" they screamed in unison.

"I can't believe you would even say that," Stella said.

"Now, now, there must be a logical explanation," Tecna declared.

"Not everything can be explained by logic, Tec," Musa sighed. She walked past her to sit next to Flora. "Would you care to explain why you don't want them to be found, Flo?" Musa asked kindly, draping her arm around her friend.

"I want them to stay hidden because…" Flora paused, gaining the courage to say what she thought. "Because Bloom is in love with Baltor."

Bloom washed her hands as she finished tending to all of Baltor's wounds. Her fingers still tingled from where she had touched Baltor's skin. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Baltor leaning closer to her. "Thank you," he whispered as he leaned back against the sofa.

Bloom studied him carefully, but the only thing she saw was sincerity in his eyes. She studied his face and noticed that some of the cuts were turning deep red again. Quickly, she grabbed the wet cloth again and pressed it lightly against Baltor's cuts.

Baltor hissed as the water touched his wounds.

"I'm sorry that it stings," Bloom whispered, not quite understanding why she was apologizing to him. She just felt so helpless seeing him hurt like this. The picture of the strong, world-claiming wizard was completely gone. Bloom was lost in her thoughts until she felt Baltor lightly touch her cheek.

"Don't," Bloom snapped as she pulled away slightly, still holding the cloth closely against his face.

"Is there any chance you could believe that I don't mean you any harm? That I'm truly and irrevocably in love with you?"

Bloom searched his eyes, but the only thing she saw was pure love and devotion. Could she open her heart to him again? She knew that she was still in love with him. Every time she touched him her fingers tingled with desire, and every time he looked into her eyes she could feel shivers running down her body. He told her he was truly and irrevocably in love with her, and she knew that she felt just the same. But would love be enough to sustain a relationship? Could their love survive without trust?

Baltor saw her frowning and knew that her thoughts were clouded by doubt. He breathed in deeply before starting the speech that he had run over and over in his mind. "Bloom," he started and gripped her chin to make her face him. "The first time I saw you, I was mesmerized by your beauty. I immediately felt a connection towards you. That connection made me save you from drowning in the realm of Tides. That was the first time we spoke, and I was hypnotized by the sound of your voice. During that second encounter, you still looked normally at me, but as time progressed you started to look at me with hatred in your eyes. I felt dreadful, and every time I saw you I tried to make that look of hate disappear, but to no avail. I tried to bribe you with the insurance that I would help you find your parents, but you wouldn't accept. Deep down I always knew you wouldn't accept because of the wall of purity that surrounds you. You are the most honest and sincere creature I have ever met, and all I wanted to do was make you mine. The day came that you defeated me, but I felt no pain because I knew from the beginning that if I had to die, I would have wanted it to be by your hand. I had accepted my death and was preparing myself for an eternity in hell. But fate had something else in store for me, for I woke up in my hideout after our final battle. The gods had given me another chance and I gripped it with both hands. I have been an evil wizard for over a hundred years, so I did what was in my nature – I kidnapped you and filled your mind with doubt and despair, hoping that you would find in me a confidant. And you did." He smiled. "You did," he repeated, "you fell in love with me."

Bloom was still confused, but she could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

Baltor leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. All of Bloom's worries flew out the window, together with the last traces of doubt. Her hands crept up his chest and wove themselves behind his neck. Baltor in return slipped his hands over her waist and pulled her closer against him.

When they broke apart for air, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I know," she smiled. "I love you too." Bloom leaned forward again, but before their lips could touch a searing pain passed through her. She arched her back and cried out in pain.

"Sweetness, what's wrong?" Baltor asked, worry clearly audible in his voice.

Bloom cried out again as another wave of pain hit her. She knew the pain could only mean one thing – they had found them. They had found out about the shield and were now trying to penetrate it. The more they got through her defenses, the more pain flooded through her body.

"They're here," Bloom cried in agony. "They found us." Bloom heard the door behind her being blasted open. Before she could turn around, she felt a sharp sting enter her back. Feeling behind her, she found a syringe. They had struck her with a sleeping potion. Bloom tried to come up with a spell to counter the potion, but it was too late as she felt the darkness consume her.

"Clear."

Sky looked up the moment the guard shouted. He hurried inside the cabin only to find Bloom lying on the sofa and Baltor next to her on the ground.

"Bind him and take him to the isolation cells in the cellars of Sevele castle."

"What about her?" one of the guards dared to ask.

"I'll take care of her," Sky said icily. The guard nodded quickly, knowing he shouldn't disobey an order from his superior.

Sky walked carefully over to the sofa and picked Bloom up bridal-style.

He bent down and kissed her forehead lovingly before whispering, "You're mine, and I will never let anyone get to you again."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hi there, I am so sorry for letting you guys wait this long. I am truly sorry. But I also have some exciting news: the end is near. I have though about the last chapter and I have discovered the perfect ending. I think it will take me 3 maybe 4 more chapters, but I promise that I will finish this story. **

**And now a popular saying: how more reviews the author gets, the faster the author will wright. Review, please, pretty please.**

**

* * *

**

**Sleeping with the enemy**

**written by: waterbendergirl**

**edited by: authoress in training**

"This is absolutely impossible," Stella yelled, throwing her arms in the air to intensify her current state of shock.

"I find it hard to believe too, Flora," Musa whispered, still holding Flora in her embrace. "I mean, are you sure that when Bloom spoke to you she wasn't under some kind of spell?"

"A spell?" Stella repeated.

"That could be logical," Tecna reasoned.

"But what kind of spell?" Layla asked.

"Could it be a love spell" Stella inquired, not even understanding the stupidity that lay in her explanation. Everyone knew love spells couldn't be made. They had heard of it enough in their creative spells making classes.

"Jeez, Stel," Musa sighed as she got up from beside Flora. "You know that's impossible. Love can't be conjured, a heart can't be twisted. You can't make the heart feel what you want."

"Actually, there might be some logic behind that." Tecna quickly pulled out her minicomputer that she carried around with her at all times. She scanned the contents of the numerous spells she summoned, her eyes lighting up when she found the one she thought could explain everything. "Guys, listen to this," she said, interrupting the bickering between Musa and Stella. "I knew I read it somewhere, but now my suspicions are confirmed. There is something called a 'kijk in je hart' spell."

"What does it say?" Layla asked.

"Well, according to this spell, it is possible to let the feelings that one feels in their heart reflect on another person's heart."

"Meaning?" Stella's brows knit together in confusion.

"_Meaning_ that it could be possible that Baltor used this to reflect his own emotions onto Bloom," Tecna replied.

"But that would mean…"

"That Baltor is in love with Bloom."

"It would at least explain the kidnapping," Layla tried.

"That seems hardly possible. That guy was made for the bad side. How can a creature of darkness harbor feelings like love?" Musa countered.

"That explanation has more credibility than the one of them actually _being_ in love," Stella said.

"And it sound logical, too," Tecna piped up.

"Would you guys just shut up?" Flora cried, anger clearly evident in her voice. The girls turned around to see that Flora had gotten up from her seat. Her cheeks were flushed and hot tears were sliding down her cheeks from between closed eyes. "I know," she continued, "it may all sound incredible and even more unbelievable to you, but I know it's true." Her voice softened. "Bloom and Baltor are in love," she whispered, barely audibly.

"But…" Tecna started but she was cut short as she saw Flora glaring at her. She had never seen Flora that angry in the three years they had known each other.

"If you don't trust that simple explanation, then trust this. I am the fairy of nature, and with that, the fairy of all things beautiful – such as love. When I look at Bloom I see pure devotion for Baltor, and when I reach out to her I can also feel it in her heart. The warmth of her love is all around her, and it touches my heart. So girls, please, if you believe in your own elements, then please believe in mine." Flora wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

She could see the girls considering her words seriously. A long period of silence fell over the group.

"If you believe it, Flo, then I believe it too. I trust in music like you trust nature and its abilities. If your element tells you this, then who am I to say it isn't so?" Musa said finally. She walked forward and gathered Flora in her arms.

"Still, it could also be Stockholm Syndrome. You see, it's this term I learned from one of those books Bloom has from Earth, and it says that…"

"Tecna!" they all shouted. Flora giggled at her friends' reaction to the computer fairy.

"That girl _has_ to know when she's been proven wrong," Musa muttered under her breath, talking more to herself than to anyone else. "But still, I want to hear it from Bloom herself before I can start really accepting it."

"We can all go see her when she's back," Layla declared.

"Yeah, and when do you think that's going to be?" Stella countered. "Sky practicality locked us up in this castle – do you honestly think he will let us see her when, and more importantly if, he gets her back?"

Bloom's eyes fluttered open. She lay still for a moment, not quite understanding where she was. Her body felt heavy and worn-out, the way it did the day after a heavy workout. Her head was throbbing, and it felt like liquid lava was flowing through her veins. With great difficulty, she opened her eyes, but shut them again quickly when her head started to spin.

She looked around and noticed that her surroundings weren't the same. Despite the dizziness, Bloom tried to sit up to look around more thoroughly, but a sudden sharp pain in her back made her fall back onto the soft pillows. Carefully, she maneuvered her arm around her back, trying to discover what had caused the sudden pain. Bloom could feel a little puncture wound, and a picture of a syringe flashed before her eyes like a forgotten memory. She looked around frantically for any sign of Baltor, but he was nowhere to be seen.

When Bloom heard a door crack she looked hopefully to her right, expecting to see Baltor. Despair kicked in as Sky's face came into view, and she remembered the previous night's events.

When Sky saw her awake, a smile appeared on his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down on the side of her bed and taking her smaller hand in his.

"I'm fine," she answered as she pulled her hand away, not wanting to show her that she felt quite the opposite.

He frowned, but before he could react she shot him a question that had been occupying her mind since she woke up. "Where is Baltor?"

"Now, now, that's none of your worries," Sky replied. "Let's just say that he has been taken care of."

_Taken care of_. Bloom knew that those words had a bad sound to then. "What do you mean, taken care of? I want to see him, NOW!" she emphasized. When he gave her no reply, she rushed off of the bed. Another wave of dizziness hit her, but she kept straight, walking fiercely towards the door.

"Bloom, don't be stupid. You should stay in bed." Sky tried to grab her arm, but he only came in contact with air as she flung her arm out of his way.

Bloom's heart was racing, her head was throbbing and she felt she could throw up any moment, but she knew she had to reach that door. She had just touched the handle of the door before her legs faltered. Before could feel herself falling to the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her and carried her back to the bed.

"No," Bloom whimpered, as she felt the mattress under her. "I need to see him," she tried again but her comments fell on deaf ears.

"The only thing you need to do is get better," Sky replied smoothly, taking out a syringe filled with a golden liquid. A flash of fear hit her as she saw him maneuvering it towards her arm.

"What are you doing?" She hated the fear that was evident in her voice. Bloom tried to pull her arm away, but Sky grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm towards him.

"Don't," she whimpered before she gave in. Sky carefully injected her with the liquid. An immediate feeling of peace befell her. The throbbing in her head subsided, and she could feel a wave of coldness wash over her body. She felt relieved.

"It's just some medicine, sweetheart," she heard him whisper. "All I want to do is take care of you." The last thing she felt was his lips on her forehead, giving her a affectionate kiss before she gave in to the sleep her body so desperately craved.

Sky carefully let go of her arm and tiptoed out of her room. When he closed the door behind him, he was greeted by a guard. "Captain" he saluted, "the wizard you required is waiting in your study."

"Thank you. That will be all for now," Sky said. He started to leave, but when he saw the man's nervous look he added, "Was there anything else?"

"Matter of fact, those girls are getting rather impatient. They are causing a havoc."

"I see. I will take care of that."

'That door just won't budge," Musa sighed in defeat.

"Wait, wait," Stella cried out enthusiastically. Triumphantly she held up a hair pin in the air.

Tecna's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Seriously, Stel, such things only work in movies." But the blond was determined as she marched to the door and started poking her pin in the lock. After a few minutes, she turned around, a pout adorning her face, and in her left hand she held a broken hairpin.

"It didn't work," she moaned.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Layla sighed as she shoved Stella out of the way, much to the blond's distaste. "We are fairies – more so, fairies who have earned their Enchantix – and here we are trying, for almost an hour might I add, to open this lock. Well, if cleverness won't work, maybe brute power will. Layla Enchantix!" she screamed, and soon her normal school outfit was replaced by her green colored Enchantix top and skirt.

"I wish I had thought of that," Musa whispered in admiration.

"Now where was I?" Layla clapped her hands together and concentrated all her energy, letting it flow from her core to the top of her fingertips. As she slowly opened her hands, a turquoise ball of energy appeared. But before she could release it, she heard the lock click, indicating that someone was coming in. Layla quickly let the ball evaporate and clasped her hands together behind her back.

Sky appeared in the doorway. "Why are you transformed?" he asked, one eyebrow quirking up.

"Well, I was just, um…" She looked behind her desperately, sending a pleading look to the other girls for help, but they too couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. "Just nothing," she blushed, and quickly de-transformed.

"I just wanted to come tell you that Bloom is back." Immediately the girls circled him, all talking over each other with their questions: "Where is she?" "Is she alright?" "What happened?"

"She's just fine," he tried to calm them. "Right now, she's resting in one of the guest rooms at the top floor. You can see her if you want." Before the last words had left his mouth the girls were already out the door.

Suddenly Flora's head appeared in the doorway again. "Aren't you coming" she asked.

"You go ahead," he told the nature fairy. "I have some things to take care of." Flora spun on her heel and walked away quickly, trying to catch up with the others.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long," Sky said truthfully as he entered the room and saw that his guest had taken a seat on the sofa that stood next to the fireplace. He studied the wizard for a moment, trying to decide if he was trustworthy or not. "Well, let's get down to business. Did you bring the potion?"

The man just nodded and pulled a bottle filled with purple liquid out of his sleeve. He stood up and handed it quietly to the captain. "Can you guarantee me that this will work?" Sky asked, more than a little skeptical of the potion.

"It will do what you asked me," the wizard spoke for the first time. "If the fairy in question transforms, and she has digested the potion, her whole internal system will fall out, meaning all her energy will disappear from her body and she won't be able to fly or use her powers that she drains from her element. In her case, she won't be able to perform any spells or magic that is connected to the Dragon Flame. If she returns back to her normal form, her energy will come back and she won't feel any side effects afterwards – that is, unless she transforms again."

"Is it dangerous? I mean, to her health?"

"You asked me to make you a potion that will disable her powers." He smiled mockingly. "And now you're suddenly worried that it might harm her?"

"Will it hurt her after a long time in use?" Sky tried again.

"Initially it won't, but if she keeps trying to use her powers it will eventually lead to illness." The man turned around, heading towards the door. He opened it slightly and turned around one last time. "If you find yourself in need of my services again, I hope you'll contact my people, but for now, goodbye prince Sky." And with those last words he closed the door behind him.

"He could have said exactly which room she was in," Stella sighed as she opened another door to find that the room was also empty, just like the last five.

"Girls, in here," Flora waved to them as stood at the end of the hallway. "She's here." The girls ran towards her.

"She looks pale," Tecna noted.

"Well, what do you expect, that she was her bubbly self? Her loved one has just been taken away from her," Stella whispered angrily.

"That's not completely sure yet," the fairy of technology reasoned.

"You need _more_ convincing?"

Musa and Flora took a seat next to Bloom's bed, Flora's hand holding the redhead's in a firm grasp. "Sweetie, it's us," Flora whispered noticing how truly fragile Bloom looked.

"Could you guys please keep it down" Musa hissed through clenched teeth at the bickering fairies.

"I second that," they heard a small but all too familiar voice say.

"Bloom!" they all cried out simultaneously in joy.

"How are you feeling?" Flora asked, as the girls all gathered around the bed.

"Better," she smiled, noticing that the dizziness and nausea had disappeared.

"We were so worried about you," Layla exclaimed.

"So is it true what Flora said?" Stella asked eagerly, not able to contain her curiosity any longer.

Bloom's eyes flew open with surprise "What exactly did she say?"

"That you were in love with Baltor," Musa stated.

"Then yes, what she said was the truth." When the girls didn't pester her any more questions, she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What, no more questions?"

"No," Stella said. "Flora has told us everything and we believe her, we believe that you and Baltor are in love."

"I don't," Tecna piped up from the back.

"Tecna, not again," Flora moaned.

"It's alright Flo," Bloom whispered, squeezing her hand affectionately. "I'm rather surprised that Tecna's the only one not believing this."

"It just doesn't sound logical, Bloom." Tecna stood up from the bed, pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Tecna, I know your point of view is rather skeptical, but let me ask you this: What does Timmy mean to you? How do you feel about him?"

"I love him," the fairy of technology admitted truthfully.

"And does that sound logical to you? I thought love was an uncommon thing for inhabitants of Zenith."

Tecna considered Bloom's words carefully. It was true that it was uncommon for her to find love. And loving Timmy didn't seem logical in the first place, but after spending so much time together it had become natural. Love had become a natural thing for her.

Slowly, she walked over to Bloom. "If you say you love him, I believe you."

A smile appeared on everyone's face; they were all on the same page again.

"So what's your plan?" Musa inquired.

"Simple. I want him back, and I'll do everything in my power and more to clear his name."

**review, review, review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hi there my lovely sparxshipping friends, I am truly sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, I was just working on to many stories at a time, and I kind of neglected this one. I hope you can forgive me. On to some better news: I was looking at the reviews this story got and I was completely shocked to see that it are already 99 reviews. I want to thank you so much.

Lastly, I don't know if many of you have read memory loss but I'm proud to announce that a third chapter is coming up, so look out for that next chapter.

Enjoy the fifteenth chapter of sleeping with the enemy.

* * *

Sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 15

Written by waterbendergirl

Edited by authoress

Tecna was getting rather agitated. She and her friends had been desperately searching the library for three days straight, looking for more information about Bloom's heritage.

There were rumors of books in which the history of the Dragon Fire had been written down, to inform later generations of its power and origins. If said books existed, Bloom and more importantly Baltor's powers would be explained in it. Hopefully that information could help them in understanding Bloom and Baltor's love for each other.

Tecna sighed as she closed a copy of A History of Magic. The only thing it mentioned was that the Great Dragon had bestowed its powers on Sparx, thus making the planet the keeper of the Dragon Fire. But that was all it said.

She looked outside to notice that the sun was already setting. The library was rather old, so she wasn't surprised that when she tried to flick the lights on, none of them worked. Deciding that it wouldn't do her any good to return to her room – she was far too worked up to even entertain the idea of rest – she used her own magic to create a few bolts of light in her hand.

Holding it up against the shelf, she scanned the titles on the back of the books. A smile crept across her face as she came across Magic's History: Families of Great Importance. Earlier that day, Stella had tried to read the book, but unfortunately for her there was a hex on it; the minute she tried to open it, ink started to pour out of it in buckets, resulting in blank pages and a completely drenched Stella. Flora had gone with her to wash the ink out of her hair and clothes, but according to Layla, there were still strands of blue visible in her hair.

Not long after that her friends had decided to call it quits for a day, but Tecna was determined to find at least something to help Bloom. It had taken her the longest to believe Bloom's story and for that she felt guilty. She couldn't let her friend down now.

It wasn't until she stumbled upon a book titled Keepers of the Planets that she noticed she had long passed the history section and was now in the astronomy section of the library. Tecna had always been interested in the planets and the stars, so curiosity got the best of her and she quickly pulled out the book, flipped it over and eagerly started reading the summary.

_The magical realm of Ghynoriosa consists of six planets: Sparx, Solaria, Zenith, Melody, Limphea and Tides. Some of these planets have minor realms circling around them, like the Omega Dimension that belongs to the Realm of Tides. But even more importantly, every realm has been given life by its own keeper. Unlike the old stories tell us, Sparx wasn't the only dead planet that came to life with the aid of a keeper. Many mythical creatures served as a life force for the planets. It's these creature that are most discussed in this book._

Finding the book resourceful, Tecna took it over to the reading tables and immediately started pouring through it.

_Until 3000 years ago, every planet in the magical realm was dead. No plants grew, no light shone, and no one walked the ground. Every planet, that is, except for one: Erathian. Erathian was populated by mystical creatures – humans who could change their appearance into anything, each with powers over different elements._

_Their planet was alive but that didn't make any of its inhabitants happy. They thought their powers deserved more attention, so they decided to give life to other planets. By giving them life, these planets would in return admire them and acknowledge their high status._

_Six mythical creatures were send out to six different realms: the Sparxian Dragon, the Solarian Alicanto, the Limphean Nymph, the Melodian Siren, the Zenithian Phoenix and the Andrean Haokah. The Great Dragon used his fire to breathe life into the planet that would eventually become Sparx. The Alicanto used his light to warm up the planet Solaria, and due to his golden eyes and silver wings, the planet became known as the planet of the sun and the moon. The Nymph of the woods used her powers to grow plants and flowers over the entire planet and named it Limphea. The Siren used her song to awake life on the planet Melody, and named it after her favorite song. The Phoenix used his knowledge to populate the planet with smart humans, who were able to make rivers and woods. Finally there was the Haokah, who with her water managed to wash the traces of death of its soil. She named her planet Andros, after her heritage. Unfortunately, due to misplaced translations, the planet later became known as the realm of Tides, a name that is still used today._

_Once they had created life, the mythical creatures settled themselves deep within the planets' cores, constantly using their powers to keep the planets alive. From then on, they were given the title 'keepers'._

_After nearly six hundred years of ruling, the keepers decided that it was time to let men take their own fate in hands. So they decided to bestow one person of each planet with their powers, making them in turn keepers of the planet. _

_When the keepers returned to Erathian, they changed back into their human form and separated, each following different paths of life. Only once every ten years would they come together to examine the status of their planets._

The introductions stopped there. Tecna quickly scanned the index to see where the part about Sparx started, eagerly to read on. She flipped through the pages until she reached page 97.

_It was on their fifth reunion that drastic changes were made. Every world was faring well, except one – Sparx. The Ruler that the once-great Dragon had given his powers to still held the power. His might had made him greedy, egotistic, and dangerous. Instead of helping his people, he enriched himself by taking away their income, making it so that no living being on the planet was richer or more powerful than him._

_The Sparxian Dragon knew he had to intervene, for it wouldn't be long until the ruler's greed would result in the death of the planet. He settled it by splitting the power in two and giving it to a woman and a man, hoping they would level each other out. They arranged to meet again in ten years._

_The first couple of years Sparx returned to its former glory – the people were happy again, the economy was thriving; the planet was alive again. Unfortunately, the good times didn't remain. Though both rulers didn't misuse their powers, strange things still started to happen. The planet of Sparx was constantly tormented by natural disasters. Earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, and tornadoes destroyed the nation once again._

_Even though only six years had passed, the council of keepers was called to gather again. There they discovered that the two rulers had fallen in love. Love had always been considered the most beautiful thing that could happen to two people, but the rulers' love brought only death to the planet. When they had bestowed the power onto the two mortals, they hadn't thought about them falling love. Both rulers had been given an equal amount of the Dragon Fire. When the two keepers stayed apart from each other emotionally, nothing happened, but if they were bounded together by something like love, their fire would react as a counterpart to the other, creating shockwaves of negative energy, upsetting the nature of balance and so resulting into the natural disasters._

_A solution was conceived: instead of giving it to two complete strangers, the Sparxian Dragon decided to give it to siblings. Siblings also loved each other, but in a non-romantic way. Their loyalty and love would keep them away from any dark forces. To make sure chaos never befell on Sparx again, the dragon ordered historians to write the planet's history down, warning them that if something like that ever happened again, they had to destroy them._

_Every generation, twins were born in the royal family – a boy and a girl. Both of them had golden eyes and red hair, a symbol of the appearance of the Dragon. The siblings would rule until their children got old enough to take over for them. The male twin's children were always born powerless; the power of the dragon fire was passed through to the female twin. Every time twins would be born out of the female sibling. _

_In the year 1972, tragedy struck again. Oritel and Miriam, the current king and queen, were delighted when they found out she was pregnant. But when Miriam gave birth, they were shocked to find not a boy and a girl, but two girls – one with grey eyes and blond hair, and the other with sapphire blue eyes and red hair. Physicians from all over the realm were called to examine both infants. They discovered that Daphne, the blond-haired baby, held no powers, but her sister Bloom did. Seeing that Bloom had no golden eyes, they knew somewhere out there, there was also another child also born with a portion of the Dragon Fire._

_Even though it broke Miriam's heart, they decided to put a time stopping-spell on Bloom, freezing her body and mind in the state it was in until they had found the golden-eyed baby. It would take them twenty years until they found him. His name was Baltor, a small town farmer's son. When they found him, he was called to the castle at once. _

_When Baltor came to court, he immediately felt another soul calling out to him. He wanted to search the castle but was held back by the queen. They threw him in prison – only to keep him close until they found a solution to their problem. Propositions were made, but in the end all resulted to his death. Both queen and king were strictly against this, and urged the council to keep trying._

_He had been imprisoned for nearly three months before a solution was found. Even though the queen and king thought it was a horrible idea, they didn't know what else to do. He had to be turned evil; only then could Bloom and Baltor live and be kept apart. A being of light could never fall in love with a being of darkness, so they could never end up together._

_The spell was lifted, and the queen was delighted to have her little baby girl with her again. But Baltor didn't give up. On the eve of Bloom's first birthday, he attacked the castle, planning on taking the child. In a last attempt to save her sister, Daphne sent Bloom to a planet in a non-magical realm: Earth. When Baltor found out about this, he threatened Daphne to give him Bloom's location, but with the last of her powers, she put a memory-erasing spell on him and send him to the Omega Dimension. _

_The king and queen succeeded in defeating the three ancient witches, but at the cost of their own lives. In an act of despair Daphne gave up her life essence to put an icy coat over Sparx, freezing the planet in time and space – even its inhabitants. Only when the heir of the Dragon Fire returned would Sparx be revived. Until today, Sparx remains frozen in time. _

Tecna closed the book and pulled out her cell phone. She was so exited she had to try three times until she had dialed the right number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," Tecna mumbled, nervously pacing back and forth in circles.

"Tecna?" she heard Bloom say from the other end of the phone.

"Bloom, yeah it's me. Listen, I have got to tell you something."

"Well, it better be something important, because I don't like it when people wake me in the middle of the night."

"Trust me, you'll want to hear this. I have found a way to get Baltor out of prison," Tecna shouted into the phone, barely able to contain her excitement. "Just get the girls out of bed and we'll meet in the common room. I'll be there in five minutes tops." Tecna closed the phone before Bloom even could say goodbye, rushing over to get her stuff from the table.

She stopped, as she spotted something – or rather some_one_ – moving from the corner of her eye. She turned around frantically but spotted nothing. Deciding that it was just a figment of her imagination, she busied herself further by putting the books on the planets in her backpack. The zipper closed with difficulty because of its content, but when that was done she swung her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to the exit.

Tecna stopped short as she noticed something moving again. This time she was sure she saw something. Not taking any risks, Tecna called out her technological powers and transformed. She could feel the soothing powers of her beloved planet Zenith encircle her, and it a wave of calmness washed over her.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to something hard. A hand came up to cover her mouth with a cloth, and Tecna knew immediately from the sent that it was chloroform. Desperately, she tried to pull free from the grip of her assailant, but it was already too late, for she felt herself becoming dizzy with sleep. Her resolve weakened, she was taken by the darkness.

* * *

Who's going to be my 100rd reviewer?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hi everyone. I know it has been a realy, realy, realy long time since I updated this story, almost a year I think? I hope I am not exagerating, let's just say it was too long. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of sleeping with the enemy. Please review if you liked this chapter. Thanx again to my wonderful beta reader, Authores.

* * *

Sleeping with the enemy

Chapter 16

written by; waterbendergirl

edited by; authoress

Bloom groaned as she registered a faint buzzing noise, but didn't pay much attention to it. Between Baltor being detained and Sky refusing to let her see him, it had been an absolutely awful day; if the girls hadn't offered their help, she wouldn't have known what to do.

The buzzing turned louder, and some part of her brain vaguely recognized the sound of her cell phone. Bloom's hand shot out from under the blanket and landed on her nightstand, feeling around until she found her phone. Opening one eye, she flipped her phone open and pressed it to her ear, eyes briefly staring at the number on caller ID.

"Tecna?" she mumbled.

"Bloom, yeah it's me. Listen, I have got to tell you something."

Resignedly, Bloom opened both eyes, glancing at her alarm clock, which read three o'clock in the morning. The sleepy feeling was replaced by annoyance. "Well, it better be something important, Tec, because I don't like it when people wake me in the middle of the night."

"Trust me, you'll want to hear this. I have found a way to get Baltor out of prison." At that, Bloom shot up in her bed, instantly alert. "Just get the girls out of bed," Tecna continued excitedly. "I'll be there in five minutes tops." She opened her mouth to say something else, when the dial tone sounded in her ear.

For the remainder of their stay on Eraklyon, as Bloom had stubbornly refused to leave Baltor's side, the six girls had been assigned a suite similar to their dorms at Alfea, with two three-person bedrooms and a small common room. Of course she and Flora had immediately teamed up, and Stella had – after a lot of whining because she couldn't have a single room – agreed to bunk with them. Musa, Tecna, and Layla shared the other room.

Bloom decided she should probably wake Stella first, since it would likely take the blond some time to fully wake up. "Stella. Stella," Bloom whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Time to wake up sweetie." Stella grunted and buried her face deeper in her pillow. "Stella, Tecna just called and she found out something really important, she asked us to meet her in the common room.'"

"Okay," she finally yawned groggily, one arm flopping in the direction of Flora's bed. "Go wake up Flo."

"I'm already up," Flora answered. She had always been a light sleeper, and the minute she heard Bloom's phone ring she had been wide awake. She got out of bed and followed Bloom towards the door.

"Stella!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Stella sighed, dragging herself away from her comfy bed.

Bloom was pacing back and forth in frustration. Where in the realms was Tecna? She had said five minutes; well, those five minutes had turned into an hour.

Glancing at her friends, she saw that she was the only one fully awake, most likely because of her anxiety. Flora was fast asleep with her head on Musa's shoulder, while Musa's head lay on the top of Flora's head. Stella, who had fallen asleep immediately after being called out of her room, was lying on the other sofa, her head lolling to the side and her legs spread in a very unladylike manor. If the situation hadn't been so serious Bloom would have gone to her room and gotten a camera to take a picture. Upon closer inspection, she swore she could hear a soft snoring – definitely a picture moment. The only one who was still slightly lucid was Layla; the fairy of morphix sat at the table, her head resting in her left hand, staring at nothing.

Bloom glanced again at her clock, noting that another fifteen minutes had passed since the phone call. Deciding that it wasn't like Tecna to be so late, she spoke up. "Girls, I think we need to inform the guards."

"What will they do?" Layla asked, getting to her feet, sleep clearly forgotten as an unpleasant feeling settled into her stomach. "I mean, don't forget that the imperial guard is under Sky's control."

"Layla!" Stella exclaimed, any trace of sleep vanished from her face.

"Oh come on Stel, if Tecna found a solution for them to be together, that would mean bye-bye to Sky."

"You have to admit that that theory makes sense," Musa said, standing up as well, much to Flora's discomfort. Deciding that her pillow wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, Flora also stood up with a sigh.

"Yeah, but could you really picture Sky kidnapping someone? That goes against everything they teach at Red Fountain."

"Are you forgetting how a certain someone drugged Bloom so she wouldn't resist him?" Stella chimed in.

"Guys, guys," Bloom tried, "we are making accusations against a crime that possibly doesn't exist. Although I find it very strange that Tecna hasn't shown up yet, I think we should wait till morning before jumping to conclusions." Though she was keeping up a brave face for the girls, in truth she also doubted Sky. She had seen what he was capable of doing to her, someone he loved. What would he do to someone he only considered a friend?

_No, no,_ Bloom told herself, _Sky isn't a bad guy. Tecna will probably show up in an hour and clear up this whole misunderstanding_. With those false thoughts in her head, she ushered the other girls into their bedrooms and went back to sleep.

"Did you get it?" Sky asked immediately as the door opened. The guard nodded slightly and handed him a book. Sky took it and turned it over to see the title: _Keepers of the Planets._

"What did you do to Tecna?" he asked, coming around to sit at his desk, dropping the book on the tabletop.

"The fairy? We put her in the cellar, the same part of the castle where Baltor is being held."

"I thought you would use one of the potions I gave you, to make her lose her memories of the last few hours."

"We tried, but it didn't work. According to your friend the potion-maker, it has to do with her being taken in the middle of her transformation. The energy she used to transform must have been stuck inside, like a pause, and that magic still in her body protects her against any dark spells."

"Well, you handled it well, is all I can say. Of course this _will_ raise questions from the other girls. I will have to find a way to deal with them." Sky turned around in his seat, watching the sunrise through his window. "You may go.

It was only when he heard the door close, he turned around and opened the book. After reading the parts of the book concerning Sparx and the Sparxian dragon, he closed the book and stood up, thanking the heavens he had had cameras installed in the library. He knew they would be of use someday and today they had served their purpose. If Bloom had gotten her hands on this information his whole plan would be ruined.

Sky walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass bottle of something gold-colored. Only one thing was standing in his way before he could completely own Bloom; Baltor. But after tonight, Bloom would be _his _and only his.

He would make sure of that.

Bloom woke to a loud screaming.

"Stella, quiet. You'll wake up the whole castle," she heard Layla say irritably.

Sighing, Bloom threw off the covers and got of bed, grabbing her bathrobe to join her friends in the common room. "Any news?" she asked, joining Musa on the couch.

"Nothing," Musa said next to her.

"I phoned Timmy earlier this morning," Flora began. "He said he hadn't seen her since she left with us to go through the books in the library."

"I say we get dressed and search the palace and the gardens. If we haven't found her, then we can warn the guards," Layla proposed.

"That's not good enough." Stella shook her head furiously. "Tecna is one of our best friends. We can't just leave it in the hands of the guards."

"What do you propose we do? Call the national guard?" Layla snapped back, getting obviously agitated by Stella's behavior.

Bloom shot Stella a dangerous look. She loved Stel and would give her life for her, but even she had to admit that the princess of Solaria could be a typical blonde sometimes.

Looking behind her, she saw that Flora had come to stand before the window, glancing outside. Tears were running over her friend's cheeks, and Bloom felt her own heart break. The six of them had always been such a close group, ever since they started their first year at Alfea; if you hurt one of them, you hurt them all. Now that Tecna was gone, it felt like a piece of them had been ripped out, replace by a hollow feeling of despair.

Bloom was pulled away from her thoughts as she saw Layla throw a morphix ball at Stella. Deciding that it was enough already, she threw them apart, casting a protection shield on both of them so they couldn't harm each other anymore.

"I think the best thing for us to do right now is to search the grounds ourselves. In the meantime, I think I'll call Ms. Faragonda."

It wasn't until the sun started to set that Bloom finally got back to her room. After calling Faragonda, she'd decided to join her friends in their search. Unfortunately for her, they had been too far away for her to catch up so she decided to organize her own search party. She glanced down at her phone to see if she had any missed calls; Ms. F had promised her she would discuss with Griselda what to do, and that Bloom would be the first to know what they decided to do.

Tossing her phone on the bed, Bloom grabbed her towel and toiletries and headed for the bathroom. They had all left in such a rush that morning, leaving no time to shower. Her muscles were aching and her hair was full of leaves and smelled funky, likely from running around in the forest.

Bloom tipped her head back, letting the warm water cascade down her body, and washed her hair with her cinnamon-scented shampoo. It took a whole twenty minutes before she decided she was clean enough. Wrapping a fluffy towel around her body, she headed back to the bedroom to check her phone again.

There was something waiting for her on her bed: a lavender-colored box. Instinctively, Bloom swiveled her head to look for the messenger, tightening her towel around her body, but there was no one else there. Still on guard, she quickly pulled her clothes on before opening the box.

Carefully lifting up the top, she saw an absolutely gorgeous dress lying in a bed of tissue paper. As the lid fell casually to the floor, Bloom picked up the dress. Her lips formed an O shape as a note fell to the floor from from between the folds of the dress.

_My dearest Bloom, please accept this dress as a token of my love. I would very much appreciate it if you were to wear this to a special dinner I have organized just for the two of us, tonight at eight o'clock. Love, Sky._

The note slipped from between her fingers as she stared dumbfounded into space. Only the sound of the door opening yanked her from her shock, as she could clearly distinguish the voices of her friends, temporarily forgetting the dress she rushed to meet them.

"Did you find her?" she asked expectantly.

"No, we didn't find anything."

"What could have happened to that girl?" Layla took a seat on the couch.

"Bloom, sweetie, is everything alright? You look kind of pale," Flora asked, while putting a comforting arm around Bloom's shoulders.

"I don't know. I got a message from Sky saying he wanted to meet with me tonight."

"Where is it?" Layla inquired.

"In my bedroom, with the dress."

"A dress?" Stella piped in, her love of fashion momentarily overpowering everything else.

"He wants me to wear it tonight."

"I don't think you should go Bloom," Musa said. "The last time you two saw each other he drugged you so you wouldn't go off searching for Baltor."

"I think you should go," Layla put in.

"No you shouldn't." Stella was twirling around in front of the mirror, holding the dress against her body to see how it would look on her. "That sleazebag knows you are in love with Baltor, and now he goes and invites you to dinner? That's so against the boy code. I would keep the dress though," the blond added as an afterthought. "After all, a gift is still a gift."

"I hardly think the boy code applies here, Stel," Musa sighed, patting Stella on the head.

"Why do you think I should go, Layla?"

"I think Sky just gave us the perfect opportunity."

"The perfect opportunity for what?"

"To look for Tecna. I'll bet you anything Sky's keeping her hidden somewhere in this castle, somewhere we just can't get to."

"Ooh, I'm liking this idea," Musa said. "You keep the little prince busy, while we snoop around. Brilliant!"

"It actually sounds really good Layla," Bloom reasoned.

"When does he want you to meet him?" Stella asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the mirror and her own reflection.

"At eight…" Bloom started, only to be interrupted by a screeching Stella.

"That means I have only two hours to make you look presentable! Hurry up, get that butt into the shower," she yelled, while pushing Bloom towards the bathroom.

"But… I just had a shower." The redhead sighed.

At 7:55, Bloom was standing outside the doors that led to the grand dining room, checking her reflection in the window glass again. Stella had done an exceptional job, as always – her hair was done in soft curls with the top section pulled up and the rest left down, and her makeup was impeccable, understated and tasteful. The only thing she had her doubts about was the dress. From the front it was lovely, showing just enough cleavage, but the back was much too low, barely ending a few inches above her butt.

Immediately after she opened the door, she was welcomed by a smiling Sky. "I'm so glad you could make it," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me," she answered, putting on a fake smile. _Let the show begin_ she thought to herself.


End file.
